


Destined Soulmates

by zellieh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Arranged Marriage, Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Diplomacy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Id Fic, M/M, Mating Rituals, Protectiveness, Soulmates, Team as Family, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tricksters, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel threw his hands up in the air. "Well, it's marry or they kill us all!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Broadstairs Bacchanalia 'Stargate SG-1' Drabble challenge: to quickly write a drabble as close to 100 words as possible. This ended up more like 150 words, so let's call it a drabble and a half. I had the prompt 'Arranged Marriage' and the love heart 'It's True'.

.

.

"So wait," Jack said, "Lord Whatsisname wants to rape Sam?"

Danny sighed. "Droit de seigneur was a long-standing--"

"--tradition of Lords raping new wives first." Jack shook his head. "Sam, you wanna?"

"Ugh, no." Sam made a lemon-sucking face. "But if there's no other way--"

"No!" Jack pointed at Sam, then Daniel and Teal'c. "Nope!"

Teal'c nodded. "As you say."

Daniel threw his hands up in the air. "Well, it's marry or they kill us all!"

Sam rested her hands on her P-90. "Sir, we can take them, definitely."

"Agreed," said Teal'c, fondling his staff-weapon.

Daniel crossed his arms. "So we kill all the civilians too?"

"No, Danny," said Jack, smiling and clapping him on the shoulder. "You think of a third option."

.

* * *

.

"It's true," Danny said, lying to Lord Whatsisname through his teeth, "we're destined soulmates."

Grabbing Danny's hand, staring deep into his eyes, Jack nodded. "Yep. Soulmate. That's my Danny."

.

. 


End file.
